Peggy Matsuyama
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "4". She is a Eurasian beauty. Her father was a Swiss national and her mother was Japanese. She was assigned to EAGLE's Hokkaido branch as a chemical analyst and special weapons engineer specializing in explosives. She also had equestrian training. Biography Gorenger When the Black Cross Army launched an assault on the EAGLE bases in Japan, a force led by Jade Mask attacked the Hokkaido base, slaughtering everyone with only Peggy surviving. Along with the survivors of the other bases, Peggy was summoned to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa told them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Their first battle was with Gold Mask, who they destroyed with the Gorenger Storm. J.A.K.Q. vs Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Momorenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Peggy fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, her team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Momorenger powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Peggy's leader, Tsuyoshi saw them leave Earth as he got his key back. It is assumed Peggy and her teammates have their powers back as well. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Peggy, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. In the background of the second aerial attack scene, she was seen in the background fighting Buramudo. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Momorenger appears with her team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Momorenger appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :''-Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger: Has a strength of using bombs while being a female of kind personality. Whether its the ball-shaped bom that is used for the special technique Gorenger Storm that is used by the five or the ball-shaped football used for the Gorenger Hurricane, both of which were items that were developed by Momo.'' Personality Fashionable, she often wore go-go boots and short hip-hugging “hot pants”. Momorenger As Momo Ranger, she was armed with an assortment of uniquely “feminine” weapons. Her heart-shaped earrings doubled as high impact bombs which she would hurl with a curt taunt -- . She also carried heart-shaped “Momo Card” throwing shurikens, and a “Momo Mirror” jamming device which would confuse and confound her opponents. She also had the “Momo Ceceli” which could be used to track down and spy on opponents. And ultimately, she carried the "Ranger Ball", the Gorengers' ultimate finisher weapon that would destroy the Masked Monster of the day, which the team members would pass around to each other like a soccer ball before AkaRanger would deliver the finishing kick to the Masked Monster causing it to explode. She rides in the “Green Machine/Green Star” sidecar. Arsenal *Birdies *Earring Bombs *Pink Mirror *Pink Card *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *'Gorenger Charge''' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Gorenger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Akarenger, Aorenger and Kirenger to recharge an injured Midorenger. Design Momorenger wears a pink spandex-like suit with four red "V" shapes across her chest. She wears white boots and gloves. Her uniform also sports a pinup collar, a pink cape, and a black belt, with the team's "5" symbol as a belt buckle. Her helmet is pink with a red, heart-shaped visor, matching earrings, and a red "4" on the forehead. Ranger Key The is Peggy Matsuyama's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Momorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Momorenger. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *Ahim also became Momorenger, this time on her own, while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Peggy received her key and became Momorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Peggy Matsuyama was portrayed by . As MomoRenger, she had several suit actors: Midori Naitō, Kōji Ueda, Ryōji Kurihara, Shōji Ozawa, Maki Kiyōda (Episodes 1-60), and Minoru Yokohama (episodes 61-84). Musical Themes Momorenger has one leitmotif, entitled "Hana no Momorenger". Notes *She's the only Gorenger to appear untransformed in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. *Though the first female Sentai hero, Peggy did not wear a skirt in combat. With later standards, very few female heroes would follow her example. **Those that did include Battle Fever J, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Fiveman and Dekaranger. card.]] *Strangely, Momorenger is seen in a Pink Megaforce Ranger card in previews for the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3, Universe of Hope.http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://henshinjustice.com/2013/06/19/power-rangers-acg-set-3-preview-part-2-exclusive-look/ Her appearance is unexplained. References See Also *Kimberly Ann Hart - The frist Pink Power Ranger. *Delphine - The first Power Ranger to be the only female on a ranger team. *Tori Hanson - The first Power Ranger to be the only female ranger on a team from Earth.